Foxes on Ice
by Ginftw
Summary: Kira Izuru was in love but what will he do if the person he loves loved someone else. Rated M for later chapters. This is yaoi if you don't like it why are yoy in this section?
1. Chapter 1

_**Foxes on Ice**_

_Kira Izuru was in love but not with anyone but with his Maths teacher Gin Ichimaru. The way his were always shut and the way he always had a goofy smile on his and everything else made him adore Ichimaru Sensei, but there was a problem as Kira was a student and Ichimaru sensei was a teacher nothing was going to happen Kira took satisfaction in the fact that no else was as close to Ichimaru sensei as him that was until…_

_She came Rangiku Matsumoto sensei his assistant teacher she was beautiful had everything a guy could want well body wise that is, nothing going on in the brain department though. But it seemed that she knew Ichimaru sensei from before she became his assistant teacher she flirted with every guy in the school._

_Yes, Rangiku Matsumoto was going to be a problem and Kira Izuru didn't like problems; it looked like he would have to get rid of her…_

_Kira didn't know how he was going to get rid of Rangiku Matsumoto but he had to do it one way or the other, one day he was walking down the corridor when he heard Ichimaru sensei and Rangiku's voices._

'_I'm sorry Ran chan but I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you' said Gin._

'_Gin do you love someone else?' asked Rangiku._

_Gin hesitated for a moment but finally answered…_

'_Yes'_

_Kira felt like his heart was going to burst, he hoped it was him he really hoped, he knew the way Ichimaru sensei looked at him was more than just a relationship between a teacher and a student he just knew it now. Kira quickly ran off down the hallway to think of a plan to make Ichimaru sensei admit he had feelings for him._

_Gin felt shocked of Rangiku had asked him out he was flattered but he loved someone else someone he'd loved since he became a teacher at this school. Rangiku was a friend of his from the streets they'd lived together from the time they met. Gin never would never have thought that Rangiku loved him that way, he thought they had a brother sister kind of relationship_

_He'd fallen in love with him ever since the first time they met, his eyes, his hair everything about that boy made Gin's chest flutter every time he talked to him Gin blushed a the simplest compliments he said about him. Everything…_

_He was Gin's world, if he hurt Gin hurt if he smiled Gin smiled if he cried Gin cried._

_But their was a problem and that problem was called Momo Hinamori, she was a student and stuck to Toushiro like glue that's right he was in love with a student Toushiro Hitsugaya. Every day as he was walking by he'd hear voice saying` lil Shiro kun turn that frown upside down`._

_It sickened him…_

_If he tried to get near to Toushiro, Momo would always be their and he couldn't talk to Toushiro after lessons because she would be their waiting._

_After his talk with Rangiku he spied Kira Izuru hiding in the shadows a pretty hard thing to do if you permanently have your eyes closed, but back to the point that kid seriously freaked Gin out he always sent Gin red roses and chocolates, the cards always said 'from your secret admirer' but Gin knew it was Kira it was so blatantly obvious that it would the most oblivious person the world not realise it._

_Gin decided to go home and sleep on how to tell Kira he had intention of leading him on and that he was in love with someone else, he wasn't going to tell Kira who it was as a) it was a student and b) Kira was kicked out of his last school because his boyfriend Shuuhei Hisagi had cheated and dumped him to go out with his friend Renji Abarai, Kira then tried to kill Renji and Shuuhei in a fire he set in Renji's home._

'_That kid seriously needs mental help not moving to a new school but hey what I can do' Gin thought to himself._

_He really only thought that Kira liked him because the kid had only started 2 weeks ago so he didn't really know anybody apart from Momo and decided to attach himself to the nearest person available, Gin thought to himself 'well hopefully if what I've planned works out I won't be available for long'. _


	2. A Shiro Intervention

_**Foxes on Ice**_

_Toushiro was bored he always had a lot of homework that was too easy throw in his life and you have a whole lotta fun. His family were weird they were called the Shiro family because of their pale white complections. There was Shirosaki his cousin, Mama Shiro, Papa Shiro and of course him. A knock at the door broke Toushiro out of his thoughts._

'_Lil Shiro can I come in?'_

'_Who is it?' Toushiro replied._

'_Matsumoto of course' Toushiro groaned at that thought great Matsumoto's here._

'_You know you love me on the inside' Matsumoto said._

'_Yeah as much as I love summer' Toshiro replied._

'_Ouch! That one hurt Shrio-chan I know you hate the summer so much you're going to make me cry.' Matsumoto simpered._

'_It'd take a lot more than that to make you cry' Toshiro replied._

'_True' Matsumoto replied._

'_What's wrong with you?' Toshiro asked._

'_What do mean?' replied Matsumoto._

'_I mean by now you would have tried to suffocate me with your breasts, but you haven't done anything' replied Toshiro._

'_Really? I hadn't noticed' Matsumoto said._

_Suddenly Matsumoto burst into tears and Toshiro hugged her._

'_I-I-It w-was G-G-Gin' Matsumoto stammered._

_And this is where the story realty begins._


End file.
